Silver Springs
by Earendilstar
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn had been lovers, but when the Man meets the lovely Evenstar things change and pain is wrought. [slash, het, L/A, A/A]


**Title**: Silver Springs  
  
**Author**: Eärendil (elvenbabyevenstar@yahoo.com)  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Pairing**: Legolas/Aragorn, Aragorn/Arwen  
  
**Summary**: Legolas and Aragorn had been lovers, but when the Man meets the lovely Evenstar things change and pain is wrought.  
  
**Warnings**: slash, het, angsty elves, idiot humans, songfic, slightly AU for altered events  
  
**Disclaimers**: Do you think I'm old enough to have created the Lord of the Rings novels? I didn't think so. For pleasure only. Danka. Song belongs to Fleetwood Mac/Stevie Nicks and has been slightly altered, forgive me.  
  
**Author's note**: The lines indicated time jump... sorry if it is confuzing or stupid looking. I don't like much how this turned out, it's been a long time since I wrote a song fic sooo... Feedback is much appriciated.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Silver Springs**  
by Eärendil  


You could be my silver spring,  
Blue green colors flashing.  
I would be your only dream,  
You're shining on the ocean crashing.  


Legolas smiled in child-like amusement as he watched the fireflies light up the willow enclosed clearing. Never had the world seemed so peaceful or perfect as the times he shared with his lover. It had grown to the point that the Mirkwood Prince started to believe he'd found his true love and soul mate. 

Aragorn had bade him meet here tonight, when Ithil had risen to her peak. And now, as the flaxen hairer prince awaited his young human friend, he watched Ithil climb higher and higher until she was high in the sky and a slight rustling of softly padding feet could be heard. 

"Estel," the blond greeted his companion as the Man entered the clearing. "What is it you wished to speak of?" 

A stony expression appeared on the normally soft and beautiful face. "I don't know how to say this... I never meant for it to be this way..." 

His heart was thudding faster and harder in his chest, as if it could beat its way out with shear force. What could it be that his Hope never meant for to happen? 

Without expression, the Man looked the Prince in the eye, storm grey catching and holding sea blue. 

"We... I'm sorry, Legolas, but I've fallen in love... I'm sorry." 

And did you say she was pretty?  
And did you say that she loves you?  
Baby I don't want to know.  


"Oh..." Legolas managed. "Who with?" he asked, even though he didn't really want to know who had won the Man's heart where he could not. 

"The most beautiful maiden," Aragorn replied. "The sweet Arwen Undomiel whose love I hold is pure as the spring rain..." 

He wanted to bolt, to hear anything but this, anything but those words and the pounding of blood in his ears. 

I'll begin not to love you, Turn around, See me running. 

Taking a breath and hoping his voice did not betray him the blond Elf spoke. "I... I am glad for you, Aragorn... I wish you only the best." 

"Thank you, my friend," Aragorn replied and Legolas felt his heart contract painfully. _Friend._

"I fear it is late and I must bid you good night," the Prince replied stiffly, falling into the emotionless mask he used for political negotiation. Quickly, but not so as to give his friend reason to worry, he turned on his heal and silently, as only an Elf can manage, made his way back to the main house and his chambers. 

I said I loved you years ago,  
I tell myself,  
You never loved me, no.  


Inside he berated himself for falling prey to feelings so strong for such a capricious creature as a mortal. 

Had their time together meant nothing to the young human? Had not they shared a bed for as long as it had been since Aragorn was old enough to bed someone? 

The thought made the prince blush. He had taken few lovers in all his years, all of them female... He had been Aragorn's first lover as the Man had been the first to take him. They had given each other so much in the past years... 

Men's hearts are easily swayed, Legolas decided. I was nothing more than a bed warmer... but I could have sworn that there was love there... mayhap I was only deluding myself.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


And did you say she was pretty?  
And did you say that she loves you?  
Baby I don't want to know.  
Oh, no.  
And can you tell me was it worth it?  
Really I don't want to know.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Time casts a spell on you,  
But you won't forget me.  
I know I could have loved you,  
But you would not let me.  


It had been many years since Aragorn's confession and still the Elven Prince hurt to think of the Man he had once shared everything with. 

Everything but his heart, his tratiorous mind reminded his bleeding heart. 

And now, after twenty or so years he would see his beloved again. He could feel his heart rip and bleed anew at the thought. 

Slowing his steed enough to swing himself from the smooth back, Legolas wondered just what would occur upon this meeting.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


Time casts a spell on you,  
But you won't forget me.  
I know I could have loved you,  
But you would have not let me.  


"This is no mere ranger..." Legolas cried, jumping up to face the Man of Gondor. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you own him your alligance..." 

"This... is Isildur's Heir?" 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor..." 

"Havo dad, Legolas..." 

The Elf's heart stopped, a pained look nearly breaking the mask of indifference. With a stiff twist he seated himself, glaring at the Son of Gondor so as not to let Aragorn know just how hurt he was, just how much his heart bled.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


I'll follow you down,  
'Til the sound of my voice,  
Will haunt you.  
You'll never get away,  
From the sound,  
Of the person that loves you.  


"If by my life or death I can protect you... you have my sword," Aragorn told the small hobbit, eyes sincere and hard, dedicated. 

"And my bow," Legolas called out, knowing not what possed him to do such a thing. Aragorn gave him a look that also asked what the Elven Prince thought he was doing, but the Man held his tongue.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


I'll follow you down,  
'Till the sound of my voice,  
Will haunt you.  
(Was I just a fool?)  
You'll never get away,  
From the sound,  
Of the person that loves you.  
(Was I just a fool?)  
I'll follow you down,  
'Till the sound of my voice,  
Will haunt you.  
(Give me just a chance!)  


Years had passed, the War of the Ring was over, Man was victorious. The Man wed the Evenstar and the entire Middle Earth rejoiced... save for the heartbroken and lonely Elf Prince. It was time that he moved on, the sea was calling to his heart and the gulls drove him incessently onward. 

Peace can be found, they cried. Go. Go with the sea. Seek the Grey Havens. Seek your kin. Be at peace, Prince of Elves. 

And so he sailed.   
  
  


* * *

  
  


You'll never get away,  
From the sound,  
Of the person that loves you.  


As time wore on, the love that was thought to be pure and unfailing as the rise of the sun dwindled, becoming little more than a candle flame on a windy night. The Man wondered where that pure love went, where could he have gone so completely wrong that his love was no more. 

Closing his eyes he sought the answer... 

His mind brought forth images of long flaxen hair and eyes the color of the coastal sea and his heart began to ache... 

You could be my silver spring,  
Blue green colors flashing.  
  
  
  


- END - 


End file.
